The invention relates to a receiving element for a yarn drawing nozzle of an open-end rotor spinning device.
In connection with open-end spinning devices, yarn draw-off nozzles, which are arranged exchangeably in a fiber channel plate which closes the rotor housing during the spinning operation, have been known for a long time.
German Patent Publication DE 33 43 217 A1 describes by way of example such a yarn draw-off nozzle, which can be exchangeably fixed in place in a fiber channel plate by means of a screw-thread arrangement.
In this case the yarn draw-off nozzle consists of a base body as well as a wear-resistant inlet funnel.
This means that the base body which, as a rule, is made of metal, has a through-bore, into whose inlet side an inlet funnel, made for example of a ceramic material, has been glued.
The base body furthermore has an exterior screw thread for screwing the yarn draw-off nozzle into a central screw thread of the fiber channel plate, and an exterior hexagon head for attaching a corresponding tool.